


Daughters of the Apocalypse

by Caiti (Caitriona_3)



Series: Sisters of the Apocalypse [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 12:24:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1940979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitriona_3/pseuds/Caiti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A glimpse into the future...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Looking to the Future

**Author's Note:**

> My muses are waking up again and I am working on what I think will be the last story of this series. I wanted to share this art with you.
> 
> SPOILER ALERT! It's nothing major (at least not in my mind) but the last chapter will definitely give information that hasn't YET been shared in the writing. Some may find it a big deal... I guess what I'm saying is look at your own risk.

[ ](http://imgur.com/N6dxg9G)


	2. The Elder Daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy's eldest daughter

  
[ ](http://imgur.com/Yn9pHCr)

**Jacquelyne Jane Barnes**

Daughter of Death  
Daughter of Winter  
She will be the shadow of judgment for the guilty  
And the shield of rest for the innocent.

"Jacquelyne" - feminine of "James" - one who supplants - named for her father  
"Jane" - gracious/merciful - named for Jane  
Nickname: JJ 


	3. The Younger Daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy's younger daughter

  
[ ](http://imgur.com/FCNDKoK)

**Tara Cairine Barton**

Daughter of the Dark  
Daughter of the Light  
She will comfort those who come to rest  
And haunt the evil on their path to chastisement.

"Tara" - hill where the kings met - meaning is close the meaning for "Clinton" - named for her father  
"Cairine" - pure


	4. War's Daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pepper's daughter

  
[ ](http://imgur.com/YVTEgnM)

**Ivory Candide Stark**

Daughter of War  
Daughter of Power  
Her fire shall cleanse the taint of evil  
As her flames guard the safety of the innocent.

"Ivory" - pure - the meaning is similar to Virginia - named for her mother  
"Candide" - bright, glowing - reminded her parents of the arc reactor 


	5. Famine's Daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha's daughter

  
[ ](http://imgur.com/Jv50Kbv)

**Kayle Stepanovna Rogers**

Daughter of Famine  
Daughter of the Crowned One  
She will separate truth from lie,   
And evil will starve to feed the light.

"Kayle" - laurel, crown - meaning is similar to Steven - named for her father  
"Stepanovna" - actually named for him twice over at her mother's insistence 


	6. Pestilence's Daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty's daughter

[](http://imgur.com/XzPsMQj)   
  
**Shaylee Brynn Banner**

Daughter of Pestilence  
Daughter of Division  
In her glance rests the wisdom of patience  
Though she moves with restless power.

"Shaylee" - fairy princess of the field - her father named her out of his own disbelief  
"Brynn" - small hill  
Nickname: Shay


	7. Life's Daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane's daughter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because she had to be a part of this.

  
[ ](http://imgur.com/6Y5uRKw)

**Kelsey Darcy Thorisdottir**

Daughter of Life  
Daughter of Thunder  
She brings the wild wonder of Life  
Even as her steps are guarded by Death.

"Kelsey" - Island of ships - close enough to appropriate considering the distance between her parents' birthplaces  
"Darcy" - guess who she was named for? 


End file.
